This invention relates in general to personal communication modes and, more specifically, to selection of personal communication modes.
In today's society, consumers have the choice of an ever-increasing number of ways to communicate with other consumers. Electronic devices, including items such as text or numeric pagers, cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), facsimiles, and computers, are available and can be used in conjunction with other electronic services such as email and text messaging. These differing methods for communicating create problems for potentially interacting consumers because one of the parties for the intended communication may not utilize the same device or service as the other party. Also, the use of different combinations of electronic devices and services can create several compatibility issues that render the communication between intended parties impossible.